


Not Gay

by RYEONGGYUs



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, KyuWook - Freeform, KyuWookWeek, M/M, One Shot, collegeAU, indenial!ryeowook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONGGYUs/pseuds/RYEONGGYUs
Summary: Ryeowook is definitely not GAY! According to him, he believes that he’s not gay and the amount of his past girl flings, it’s far from being Gay. But what if there’s a new Student-Teacher that will mess his own belief?
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA ENTRY FOR KYUWOOK WEEK!! >___< I just started writing this one shot earlier. (3 AM HDJSHJS) THIS IS NOT BETA-ED SO I HOPE YOU’LL LIKE IT!! Aaplease ignore the grammar errors as I’m not a native/fluent English Speaker! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ryeowook is **_DEFINITELY NOT GAY._** Or maybe? 

He doesn't know what the fuck happened to him, he's used to dating lots of girls in highschool and in freshman-sophomore year of college. Now he's in 3rd year, he's suddenly attracted to this one student-teacher of theirs. It was this one senior from Engineering as far as he remembers, he remembers him because they practically live in the same dorm building, even floor, he thinks that this new student-teacher is just 3? 4? Doors away from his room. He's seen this guy whenever Ryeowook's sneaking out to buy snacks, and he'll come across with this guys who always comes home late. 

"Uhm.. Hi! I'm Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Nice to meet you all! I'll be your student-teacher aid for 10 days, it's actually just a requirement for us to graduate anyway. I'll help you all with your calculus discussions, if you need something don't hesitate to ask." He introduced himself, and Ryeowook found himself almost gawking at the guy in front. 

"Why are we studying calculus?? For pete's sake I took this course to avoid Math!" He heard his seatmate grumble on his seat, for a while Ryeowook tore his gaze away to their new Student-Teacher. 

After a while, he looked at the guy in front and found Kyuhyun staring back at him. He immediately looked away and started talking to his seatmate. He felt warm on his nape and his cheeks, he doesn't know why but he's sure... He is definitely not gay!

It has been almost a week and he's still bothered by the sudden "change of his feelings." He always finds himself stalking the engineering student, may it be on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, but to no avail, the guys don't even post at all! He's just looking through Kyuhyun's friends to see more photos. One night, his roommate caught him browsing pictures of Kyuhyun from the Engineering Department Page. 

"Who's this?" Sungmin snatched Ryeowook's ipad, and Ryeowook who's not that fast on his reflexes, only realized it moments after Sungmin got the ipad. "Isn't this the Engineering senior who lives 4 doors away? Why were you stalking him? Do you have the hots for him huh? Aren't you straight??" Sungmin teased, He's blocking Ryeowook from taking the ipad.

"Give it back!" Ryeowook struggled, Sungmin's athletic as fuck so he really won't stand against him. When Sungmin finally tossed the ipad back to the bed, Ryeowook slapped the latter's back. 

"Aww!!!! damn it why are your hands so strong?? Why don't you join the volleyball club?" Sungmin complained. 

"Good for you." Ryeowook spatted. He reached for his ipad and turned it off. "He's our new Student-Teacher dumb! I'm just curious, and Duh?? Why would I like him? First, I'm not gay, Second, I'm seeing someone atm, you know her, she's a junior, Ari?" Ryeowook fixed his bed, He noticed that Sungmin just came out from the shower and was still drying his hair. Okay... so he just lied. He's not seeing Ari anymore, he said he's busy and won't have time to date so He suggested they'll just date next time. That was just yesterday. 

"That wasn't what I heard from Ari tho..." Sungmin continued drying his hair,  
He took his phone out and just checked his accounts. "Saeun and Ari are blockmates, She happened to pass by us earlier and she asked if you are busy with your exams." Ryeowook was peacefully lying down, staring at the ceiling but when he heard Sungmin, he quickly sat up.

"What did you say???" Ryeowook asked. Sungmin glanced at him and shook his head a smirk plastered on his face.

"You really are something." Sungmin commented. "When she asked me, I didn't know that you "broke up" with her so I told her the truth that your exams just finished last 2 weeks ago." He added. Ryeowook grimaced,  
Mentally slapping himself and also want to slap the fuck out of his talkative roommate.

"So why did you end things with her? After we caught the both of you making out inside the lab, You're not that type of person so I think you're serious with her." Sungmin turned off his phone and faced Ryeowook. He threw his towel at Ryeowook. "I really thought that you two are well, hmm so what happened?" He asked. Ryeowook threw the towel back at Sungmin.

"You stink." Ryeowook spats at Sungmin. "I don't know, It just happens. I suddenly am not interested with her anymore. That's it." Ryeowook answered as he lay back, he puts his forearm on his forehead. Thoughts of Kyuhyun flooding his mind.

"Because you're now interested in that Engineering Student?" Sungmin asked. Ryeowook rolled his eyes. "Wook, your ears are red what's the meaning of that?" Sungmin went beside Ryeowook. He sat on the floor and pestered the latter. 

Ryeowook doesn't even know or how to explain why he suddenly grew an interest with the Engineering Student. He's always looking forward to their Calculus period, He's focused with Kyuhyun when the guys starts discussing,  
Hell he doesn't even listen to the listen, he's mesmerized with the guy's voice. He found himself smiling. That's when Sungmin nudged him.

"Sungmin go to bed." Ryeowook was about to turn his back away from Sungmin. When suddenly Sungmin leaned down to Ryeowook's ears and whispered something that made Ryeowook awake all night.

"From what I heard, that Engineering student likes someone from your block, that's why he chose your block Ryeowook... and again, I also heard that... he's gay." 

————————————————————————

Ryeowook was up all night, he's processing Sungmin's words. He doesn't know whether to believe his roommate but Sungmin's known as the campus gossiper, he's worse than almost all the girls here, Saeun's more normal than him. So he just slept for almost 2 hours until his alarm went blaring, he immediately stood up to turn it off. Sungmin wrote a note that he's sleeping in because he doesn't have classes until 2pm. So Ryeowook silently did his morning routine, careful not waking his roommate.

He's dressed up but still kind of in a daze, he was just walking in the hallway just looking on the floor when he bumped into someone, He was about to bitch about it but when he looked up he saw the man turning around and it was the Engineering Student, it's Kyuhyun. The taller's just wearing a button up shirt and glasses. Actually it's Ryeowook's first time seeing Kyuhyun wear glasses. Ryeowook saw how the latter's eye twinkled and how he gulped.

"I'm sorry." Kyuhyun apologized and started to walk away. Ryeowook was left there dumbfounded. He didn't know why and what the fuck is happening but he thinks that Kyuhyun looked so handsome on that fit. What was he thinking?! 

He gathered himself and went to the elevator, he saw the elevator almost closing so he rushed inside, there he saw Kyuhyun again. Kyuhyun avoided his eyes and just pressed the ground floor button. There's awkwardness on the air. Ryeowook kept glancing on Kyuhyun, but the latter seemed to not notice. After a while, they were already at the Ground floor. Kyuhyun stepped out, and Ryeowook followed after. Kyuhyun was immediately greeted by one of his Engineering friends, Jaehyun. Ryeowook bowed to Jaehyun and started to walk. Besides Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are for sure headed in the same direction, Ryeowook's first period is Calculus. So he let Jaehyun and Kyuhyun walk first, he stayed behind, he took his phone out and decided to just listen to music while walking to their building, besides Henry texted him to meet at the cafeteria. He fished out his earphone on his bag and connected to his phone, he walked past the 2 engineering students...

But before he puts music on, he heard Jaehyun say, "So you and your object of affection for how many months? One year? shared the same lift today? What a lucky day—" Kyuhyun cuts him off when Ryeowook walks past them talking about some engineering stuff. Ryeowook almost froze on the spot, but he just walked straight and faster. 

"So did Kyuhyun really harbor feelings for me?" He asked himself when he made sure he's far with the 2 seniors, he wants to look back but it'll look weird. He doesn't know what to feel? Happy? Weirded out? Excited? He doesn't know.

But again, Ryeowook is STRAIGHT... _or so he thinks..._

————————————————————————

"I'm straight! Straight like this ruler!" He grabbed Henry's ruler, he told him what happened, Henry told him that's maybe Ryeowook's bisexual, so Ryeowook disagreed, little did he know that it was a flexible ruler, the one you could bend. Ryeowook looked like someone threw an ice cold water on him, the look on his face priceless, while Henry's just laughing.

"Okay. You're straight." Henry mocked him, Ryeowook was about to hit Henry when Kyuhyun appeared inside their room, he threw the ruler at Henry and settled down. Kyuhyun greeted the whole class, Ryeowook stole glances at Kyuhyun as he scanned the whole class and when his eyes landed on Ryeowook's, Ryeowook turned away looking at the board, pretending not to see Kyuhyun.

But deep inside Ryeowook's malfunctioning, he's finally admitted that Kyuhyun is now his crush, and maybe he isn't straight like what he thinks all the time.

————————————————————————

It's already second to the last day of Kyuhyun working as a Student-Teacher Aid, and Ryeowook had finally accepted that he may be bisexual, but he's not even attracted to other men, only to Kyuhyun.

"So what are you planning to do? Tomorrow will be the last day of Kyuhyun teaching in our class, I doubt you won't ever see him always like how you always see each other her." Henry asked, they just got out of their room. They're headed to Ryeowook's dorm since the latter promised to cook for Henry.

"Idiot, we live in the same building, take note, same floor." He muttered. He hasn't had another chance of seeing Kyuhyun go to classes or even share a lift. He wonders if Kyuhyun's avoiding him or what, but that's hilarious, why would Kyuhyun avoid him? 

He still doesn't think that Kyuhyun may actually like him, He doesn't want to get his hopes high. It's a silly crush and he wasn't going to get his heart broken for this.

Just when the both of them entered the Dorm building, and went to the elevator, the doors opened up and revealed Kyuhyun, wearing casual clothes, a simple oversize shirt and shorts, with his slides.

To his surprise, Kyuhyun saw Henry trying to kiss Ryeowook on the cheeks, both of them immediately stopped when they saw who's inside the elevator. Ryeowook pushed Henry off him. When Henry noticed who was inside the lift, he smirked and draped his hand around his friend's shoulder. Henry saw how the senior furrowed his brows at them but immediately left. He didn't spare a glance at Ryeowook. 

When Ryeowook and Henry's already inside of Ryeowook's room.

"Dude!! Have you seen that?? He looked really jealous, Wook!!" Henry exclaimed and dropped himself on Ryeowook's bed. "Sungmin may be right all along, maybe he really has the hots for you." Henry added.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes, the Senior didn't even look at him. He looked Grumpy. "How can you say that? He didn't even look at me." He answered as he prepared the ingredients of the food he promised.

"Blah, blah whatever you say." Ryeowook shook his head, if the senior really liked him, he would confess long ago. Right?

"I don't want to get my hopes up, if he really likes me, he would have confessed to me a long time ago. Besides I don't think he's gay..." He told Henry. 

"You can't say that unless you ask him..." Henry replied. "Wait, why don't YOU confess to him??" He suggested, and immediately regretted it when Ryeowook threw a water bottle at him.

"No! It's just a silly crush, it'll pass. Especially now that I won't see him around always." He continued chopping the vegetables, he's kind of sad and happy, sad that he won't see Kyuhyun that much because tomorrow will be Kyuhyun's last day, and a bit happy because he can already get over his stupid crush on the Engineering Student.

————————————————————————

"You know! Instead of bitching around here, why don't you just go confess? For God's sake Kyuhyun, you've been crushing that junior, what was his name? Ryeowook? for almost a year now! A YEAR!!" Jaehyun exasperatedly told his friend. "You have your chance now! I think the little guy also likes you." Jaehyun complained when Kyuhyun kept bitching and complaining around his apartment.

"He's straight! I saw him and his girl making out in the laboratory last time." Kyuhyun nearly shouted. "And earlier I saw him with that guy, he's in the same class, and they're always together!" He added. Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

"You don't know that, you can't just assume someone's sexuality..." Jaehyun answered. Kyuhyun sighed, realizing his friend has a point. "Anyway, just go confess and get over with it." Jaehyun suggested as he munched the snacks he asked Kyuhyun to buy. Kyuhyun dropped on the sofa beside him and he sighed.

"How??" He whined, "I am scared, I know, I don't stand a chance with him but I can't take it if he blatantly rejects me, Jae." 

"You won't know unless you try, maybe try talking to him first, In private? You live on the same floor, right?" Kyuhyun nodded. "Go to his room?" Kyuhyun smacked his friend's head.

"No!!! That's so inappropriate!" Kyuhyun countered. He sat there silently, staring out of nowhere. "I.. I think I know what to do." Kyuhyun stated as he stood up and left Jaehyun's apartment.

"Finally, that Idiot." He murmured. It's almost time, Jaehyun thought.

Kyuhyun has been harboring feelings towards the junior guy for almost a year now, Kyuhyun first saw Ryeowook at their university's music festival. Kyuhyun was there attending, he was practically dragged by Jaehyun and his other friends to this music fest held by their university every year. He was standing behind Ryeowook, all students are hyped up, when suddenly, Ryeowook accidentally elbowed Kyuhyun's stomach, He was about to pick a fight with the junior but when Ryeowook turned around and apologized, He was taken aback by the beauty of the man in front of him, he didn't even hear Ryeowook's soft _"Sorry."_

He was just staring at the guy in front of him, but he never saw Ryeowook again, or so he believed. Ryeowook at that time had bright white hair, and it was kind of dark but he will not forget the twinkling, doe eyes of the guy. He doesn't know who Ryeowook is at that time, he's not even sure if he's attending the same university as Kyuhyun, so he searched for Ryeowook, but luck's not on his side, he hasn't found or saw Ryeowook again at all.

After the semester ended, The (then) seniors were starting to move out of the dorms. So, the juniors now are moving in. He came home late from his side job, bartending one night. He went outside the lift and saw a man outside the elevator, he dismissed it and walked out the lift, but he suddenly noticed that the guy's achingly familiar. When he turned around to see a glimpse of the guy, he almost dropped his bag, it was _Ryeowook._

_The guy he was looking for all this time._

————————————————————————

"So I need you all to evaluate me as your student teacher for the past 2 weeks. I'll distribute these evaluation sheets and please honestly answer every questions, comments and suggestions are highly appreciated." Kyuhyun announced as he went around the classroom distributing the evaluation sheets.

Ryeowook looked gloomier than ever, he doesn't know why but maybe because it's his secret crush's last day of teaching in their class. He just stared out the window, not even bothering to listen to what Kyuhyun was saying.

There is a paper placed on Ryeowook's desk, he then saw Kyuhyun walk away from him. Ryeowook fished out his pen from his pocket, he'll start evaluating his crush now.

"So that's all for today's class, thank you for the 2 weeks. I had fun! I hope you enjoy our classes as much as I enjoy teaching you all." He bid his Goodbyes, but before he left the classroom, "by the way, you will pass all the evaluation sheets to Mr. Ryeowook, and after he collected all the eval sheets, Mr. Ryeowook, please hand it to me at the Engineering building's Student Council room. Thank you. Goodbye! See you around!" And then he left. 

Ryeowook froze, and his friend Henry was laughing beside him. Why did Kyuhyun assign him to be the one handing over the eval sheets? 

He shook his head and continued evaluating when he noticed a note written on the bottom left corner of the paper,

_"Meet me at the Engineering Building's Student Council room. I'll wait for you there. See you!  
\- Kyuhyun :) "_

He almost screamed when he saw the messy handwritten note, what is happening?? Why is Kyuhyun inviting to meet him there? His ears and nape are bloodshot red, as he tries to contain the overwhelming nervousness and a glint of excitement in his body. He tried so hard to focus on the evaluation but ended up giving perfect scores. It's his crush, he can be biased.

————————————————————————

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Henry asked, they were now outside the Engineering Department building, He asked Henry to accompany him, but when Henry offered to go with Ryeowook inside he rejected the offer. 

"Yes, I'll just pass these, it'll be quick, I'll meet you at the food booths, buy anything, It's my treat." Henry's face lit up when he heard the "my treat", Ryeowook was known as the crankiest man alive when it comes to money, he doesn't even treat his friends out for a meal. So just by hearing those words, Henry left him already. 

Ryeowook nervously went inside the engineering building. He doesn't know where the student council room is in this building so he had to ask for directions. 

"Why the hell is the Student Council building at the top floor?" He mumbled as he walked towards the elevator, when they told him that the SC Room's on the 5th floor, beside the main lecture hall. He pressed the 5th floor button and waited. He practiced earlier in his mind on what to say, he even styled his hair before going to the Engineering Building, he sprayed his perfume just before he gets out of the lift.

He walked past the lecture hall and there he saw the SC room Kyuhyun stated. He knocked but there's no answer so he knocked again and opened the door. The room's empty, he's contemplating whether to just leave the papers on the table and leave or wait for Kyuhyun to show up.

Ryeowook went inside and set the papers on the coffee table, but just when he was about to leave, Kyuhyun went inside the SC room holding a bunch of papers, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and almost 3 buttons were opened. Ryeowook gulped at the sight, his crush sure is attractive.

"R-Ryeowook!" "K-Kyuhyun!" Both of them spoke at the same time. Ryeowook composed himself.

"These are the papers you asked me to collect. They're all complete and have been evaluated." He informed the Senior. Kyuhyun nodded and warmly smiled. Ryeowook felt that in any minute his heart would combust. "That would be all sir, Thank yo—"

"Do you want to have dinner later?" Kyuhyun asked, Ryeowook stepped back because of the sudden question.

"Pardon?" He asked Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun chuckled and stepped closer to Ryeowook.

"I said do you want to go on a date with me later?" Kyuhyun replied, definitely not the same question he asked a while ago. Ryeowook wanted to say something but he couldn't, His mouth and throat, suddenly dried. He couldn't even form coherent words to say, his mind went blank when he heard Kyuhyun say those words.

So it was true? Kyuhyun really likes me? He thought. So his crush likes him back? 

"I–" 

"Ryeowook, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kyuhyun asked again. Ryeowook's for sure beet red from what is happening now, he's eyes are now so wide by the sudden question. "You know, I've liked you ever since last sy, and I don't care if you're straight or not just try going out with me, and just reject me later. I just want to show you how genuine I am." Kyuhyun explained, suddenly shy. He backed away and scratched his head, his head bowed down. 

"Uhm..." Ryeowook started.

"I'm sorry! I really don't know how to do these things, I'm sorry if I freaked you out, but please believe that I really liked you for a long time now, I saw you last year at the University Fest, I was the one you accidentally elbowed in the stomach... do you remember?" Kyuhyun asked. Ryeowook went silent for a while as he tried to remember what Kyuhyun was saying. 

"Oh my god...." Ryeowook muttered. "I.. I'm sorry for that night! I didn't mean to..." Ryeowook did not even have the chance to finish his sentence when he was silenced by Kyuhyun's plump lips. 

Ryeowook dropped the papers he was holding, It's his first kiss with a guy, and with Kyuhyun!! His crush! 

When Kyuhyun was about to pull away, the smaller one pulled Kyuhyun's collar and kissed him back tenderly, pecking those soft lips. After a moment, both pulled away. Ryeowook's now smiling from ear to ear.

"Uhm..." Kyuhyun's cheeks are flushed, "So..." He asked Ryeowook.

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend." Ryeowook grabbed Kyuhyun's hand and intertwined it with his own. Funny how both of their hands fit each other's perfectly, it was like their hands were made for each other.

That's when Ryeowook realized, 

HE IS DEFINITELY GAY... **_for Kyuhyun._**


End file.
